Placing The Blame
by Yoruichi-Yoshi12
Summary: A HaruhiMori oneshot! Haruhi trys to place the blame on one of the boys for making her so distracted during Host Club.


**Haruhi/Mori**

**Placing the blame**

Haruhi couldn't help but to glance at the table adjacent to her own. She couldn't focus, and it was all _his_ fault. If the sweet-toothed Karate champion hadn't run out of sweets, she would not have ended up in the snack room with Mori. Yep, it was all Hunny's fault; she was sure of it.

Or maybe those devilish twins were to blame. She shot a glare at the two of them, but they only smiled like nothing was wrong. They should have been afraid for their _lives_. After all, they were the ones who had shoved her into the room, right when the power just _happened_ to go out. She shot a glare at Mori. No, he was the _real_ one to blame here.

The twins had pushed her right into Mori's path, and he had fallen down, taking her with him. _'You would think that the Kendo champ would have better reflexes!' _Haruhi silently fumed.She conveniently chose to ignore the fact that if he hadn't pulled her down with him, she would've banged her head on one of the shelves.

Her gaze shifted to Kyoya. He looked calm and collected as usual, but she was sure that he had had a hand in this somewhere. More than likely he had called someone and told them to turn off the power. Yes, she could see the sinister gleam behind those silver rimmed glasses.

Tamaki… she looked over at the couch that he was currently lounging on, surrounded by swooning patrons. No, he would never have allowed _it _to happen. He would never know about _it_.

She glanced back at Hunny. She wasn't sure if he actually knew or not. Knowing how close the two cousins were, Haruhi figured that it would only be a matter of time before he knew about the _incident _in the snack room.

Kyoya's voice rang throughout the room. "I am sorry, Ladies, but our time is now up."

Haruhi stood up along with her customers. "I enjoyed chatting with you Ladies today. Please visit us again soon, ne?" She gave them all a warm smile.

They blushed. "Bye, Haruhi-kun."

One by one, the customers left the room. When they had all cleared out, Haruhi went over to the window and rested her head against the cool glass.

"Haruhi." She stiffened at the sound of Mori's voice.

"Hai, Mori-sempai?"

"You were doing a lot of glaring. Are you all right?" He took a few steps forward, stopping so that his arm just barely grazed against her shoulder. She gasped at the sudden physical contact, unwillingly taking in his scent for the second time that day.

_He smelled dirty. That was the first thing Haruhi noticed when he landed on top of her. It wasn't a bad dirty, like he was in need of a shower or something; but a rich, earthy smell that reminded her of the forest. There was something else there too. She leaned in, taking a small sniff. The unmistakable smell of freshly picked mint invaded her nose. She took another sniff, detecting yet another smell. It was so faint that Haruhi almost missed it. Sweat, probably from kendo practice..._

"_Haruhi..." Mori gently placed his hands on top of her own and carefully pried them from the front of his blazer. Haruhi blinked in surprise. She hadn't realized she had taken hold of him. It must have happened somewhere between when they had first begun to fall and when Mori used his own weight to switch their positions, cradling her head as she hit the floor. _

_Haruhi strained her eyes, trying to at least make out his silhouette, but the room was completely black. _

"_Gomen, Mori-sempai." She whispered. Why was she whispering? His scent must be messing with her brain, causing her to behave strangely. _

_Giving herself a little shake, Haruhi took her hands from Mori and placed them behind her, pushing her body up into a sitting position. This movement caused her lips to brush against Mori's ever so slightly. _

_The first thought that went through Haruhi's mind was that Mori's lips were smooth and cool. She leaned in; adding pressure as she experimentally moved her lips against his. As soon as she realized what she had done, she jerked away. "G-gomen!" _

"_Iie." She felt the tip of his fingers brush against her cheek. Like his lips, they were cool to the touch. He used his index finger to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. His hand followed through with the motion as he brought his hand to rest at the nape of her neck._

_The lights flickered back on and she quickly scrambled to her feet and left the room._

"I'm fine, Mori-sempai. Why wouldn't I be?" She kept her face against the glass, refusing to look at him.

Mori didn't reply, letting the silence stretch until Haruhi felt like screaming. Finally, he said, "Forgive me, Haruhi, if my actions startled you."

Haruhi blushed softly. "T-that's ok…it was…nice." She cleared her throat and then smiled up at him. "I'll be going now…"

Once the cross dressing girl was gone, Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to Mori. "Same time tomorrow, Mori-sempai?"

His back to the twins, Mori smiled softly and ran a finger over his lips. "Aa, same time tomorrow."

**Japanese terms:**

Hai- Yes

Iie- No

Sempai- Upper classman, added to an upper classman's name as a sign of respect

Kun- added to usually a boys name. Used when addressing a younger boy or a familiar boy.

Gomen- Sorry

Aa- another way of saying yes. Yeah


End file.
